


Across The Ocean

by paragress (orphan_account)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (but in a different way than the earth space thing that's goin on in the show), :'), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Homesick Lance (Voltron), Korean Keith (Voltron), M/M, Pining Lance (Voltron), klance, klance fluff, super self indulgent im sorry, the fluffiest fic you'll ever read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 03:25:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/paragress
Summary: Lance and Keith met online and fell in love, and Lance eventually scrounges up enough money to meet his Korean boyfriend for the first time.aka my super self-indulgent fluffy fic





	1. People Clapped For Them

May 19, 2016

**Lance McClain** : hi!

**Keith Kogane** : hey 

 

July 24, 2016 

**Keith Kogane:** help

**Keith Kogane** : lance i can't breathe 

**Lance McClain:** hey hey hey what's wrong 

**Lance McClain:** it’s gonna be okay, try and breathe for me, okay? 

**Keith Kogane:** lance i  _ can't  _

**Lance Mcclain:** can I call you? 

**Keith Kogane:** no

**Lance McClain:** okay let's just talk about it

**Lance McClain:** It’s gonna be okay, im here now 

 

November 9, 2016

**Keith Kogane:** i finally started watching that stupid office show

**Lance McClain:** FUCK YES REALLY OH MY GOD 

**Lance McClain:** WHAT DO YOU THINK SO FAR 

**Keith Kogane:** that temp guy is actually gonna be me in 5 years

 

December 24, 2016 

**Keith Kogane:** hi it's christmas eve and i just feel like i should let you know…

**Keith Kogane:** all i want for christmas is youuuuuu

**Keith Kogane:** i think you're asleep but i hope i clog up your lock screen so that i'm the only thing you wake up to lololol

**Keith Kogane:** actually im tired lmao nvm

**Keith Kogane:** but remember that i love youuu (no homo, just bro-mo) and i hope you have a very merry christmas 

**Keith Kogane:** tell your mom i wished her a merry christmas too, and tell her to give you my present 

**Keith Kogane:** goodnight pal

 

December 25, 2016 

**Lance McClain:** did u really buy me fucking korean taffy and pokémon cards 

**Lance McClain:** you're so stupid jfc

**Lance McClain:** but i love them...thank you 

**Keith Kogane:** appreciate my gifts, i could've spent that money on a candle for my aunt but nooooo i had to get all mushy + gushy for you 

**Lance McClain:** im mushy for you too

**Keith Kogane:** i...think that was supposed to be sweet? more gross, makes me think of you like a rotten banana but baaaaabe 

 

December 31, 2016 

**Keith Kogane:** thirty seconds 

**Lance McClain:** twenty five 

**Keith Kogane:** im exciteddddd

**Lance McClain:** ahhhh me too

**Lance McClain:** do a countdown with me 

**Lance McClain:** 10

**Keith Kogane:** 9

**Lance McClain:** 8

**Keith Kogane:** 7 

**Lance McClain:** 6

**Keith Kogane:** 5

**Lance McClain:** 4

**Keith Kogane:** 3

**Lance McClain:** 2

**Keith Kogane:** 1

 

January 1, 2017

**Lance McClain:** i love you 

**Keith Kogane:** i love you

**Lance McClain:** that's gay 

**Keith Kogane:** yeah, you're right 

 

March 30, 2017

**Lance McClain:** BABE I BOUGHT THEM J BOUGHT THEMC OH Y GOS I CNSNTNS

**Keith Kogane:** WHAT

**Keith Kogane:** ARE YOU OKAY 

**Lance McClain:** KEITH KIEHT ILEITH I LOVE YOU FUCK FUCK IM COCHSKS

**Keith Kogane:** IM REALLY FUCKING CONCERNED ARE YOU OKAY

**Lance McClain:** I BOUGHT PLANE TICKETS TO KOREA 

**Lance McClain:** BABE IM FLYING OUT THERE IN TWO MONTHS 

**Keith Kogane:** NO 

**Keith Kogane:** ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME 

**Keith Kogane:** IM CRYING YOU BETTER NOT BE FUCKING WITH ME LANCE 

**Keith Kogane:** IM CALLING YOU PICK UP HOLY SHIT I LOVE YOU

 

May 11, 2017

**Lance McClain:** this is a nice-ass plane

**Lance McClain:** the plane ladies gave me hot nuts ;))

**Keith Kogane:** make sure you tell those nutty ladies that you're going to see your super super super gay boyfriend who loves you, and you and that said boyfriend are in a very invested in a loyal relationship. 

**Lance McClain:** yes sir

 

May 12, 2017 

**Lance McClain** : the planes about to land baby i've got to go

**Keith Kogane** : im in the lobby, text me when you're off the plane 

**Lance McClain:** i love you 

**Lance McClain:** see you soon baby 

**Keith Kogane:** aahhhhhhhfbdhhshshshs see you in just a few minutes 

 

_________________________

 

People had clapped. Lance didn't know that people clapped in real life, but when he plowed into Keith, knocking him to the floor before slamming their faces together in a sloppy kiss, it had sounded like he’d scored a winning goal in a crowded stadium. 

 

“Hi,” Lance murmured, pulling his mouth away to tilt his head back and allow his gaze travel over Keith’s face. 

 

“Hey, there” Keith responded, his voice cracking on the first syllable. Lance immediately cracked up, letting his head loll and drop onto Keith’s shoulder. Keith groaned, letting his body go limp. “You’re heavy, fatty.” 

 

Lance had laughed, planting a short kiss on the boy’s shoulder before shifting and pulling himself into a standing position, holding out a hand to help Keith up. The boy gratefully accepted the hand, entwining their fingers together as soon as he was comfortably standing. 

 

Keith grabbed the handle of Lance’s suitcase in his right hand while maintaining a firm grip on Lance’s hand. “We’re going to go to the...ah, how do you say the...I forgot the word.” The boy looked at Lance desperately, pleading for the boy to understand. Of course, Lance didn’t. “Underground train. What’s that called?” 

 

Lance was struggling to resist grinning. Keith fumbling with English in person was even more adorable than it was on the phone. His accent was subtle, he’d spent hours listening to Lance pronounce different words so that he wouldn't have such a strong accent. But all of that practice evidently didn't help with vocabulary. “Subway?” Lance guessed, rubbing his thumb in circles against the back of Keith’s hand as they walked.

 

“That, yeah. We’re going to go get on that.” Keith mumbled, his cheeks flushing. “I thought I’d be better at speaking English. It was a lot easier on the phone. Sorry.” 

 

“Hey,” Lance cooed, “Don’t worry about it. I can barely say my own name in Korean.” 

 

Keith’s eyebrows narrowed and he half smiled in amusement. “Your name wouldn't change in Korean. You’re still Lance.” 

 

“See? You already know more than me, smartass.” Lance joked, grinning. Of course, he already knew that his name hadn’t changed, and he actually wasn’t half-bad at speaking Korean, but Keith was much better at English. Lance was going to save his mediocre Korean for meeting Keith’s aunt. 

 

When the two boys had arrived at the subway and Lance was charged for not having a T-Card, Keith had tried to pull coins out of his pocket. Lance had refused, instead pulling out the right number of won that he’d exchanged for in the United States. 

 

“I would’ve paid.” Keith grumbled as they boarded. 

 

“You’re already paying enough.” Lance replied, losing his train of thought as he saw his utterly crowded the train was. Keith had latched his hand onto a vertical silver pole, and Lance squeezed behind him, positioning himself under a hanging strap that he could cling to when they started moving on. “There’s so many people on here,” Lance whispered, standing tall to place his chin on top of Keith’s head. The boy’s shaggy dark hair was softer than Lance had expected it to feel. 

 

“Stop it,” Keith snapped playfully, freeing his head and turning around to look at Lance, keeping a hand on his pole. “You make me look like a child.” 

 

Lance leaned closer to Keith, his lips almost brushing Keith’s earlobe. “Well, I  _ am _ your daddy, right?”

 

Keith squealed, (which naturally made Lance swoon) and ducked away, turning back around to hide his flaming cheeks. Lance chuckled and reached a hand up to the hanging strap as the train started to move, fondly reminiscing over the few phone calls where Keith had murmured the name he was so ashamed of now. He immediately regretted thinking about those intimate calls, and started thinking of his grandmother in a baseball uniform. Being on a train in Korea surrounded by a crowd of foreign people wasn’t the best time for him to get a boner. 

 

“Keith,” Lance whined, wrapping his free hand around Keith’s stomach. “Where are we going?” 

 

“My aunt’s house.” Keith answered, leaning backward into Lance’s chest with a sigh of content. “To eat and talk. And stuff.” 

 

Lance hummed, resting his forehead against the top of Keith’s head, burying his nose in the boy’s dark hair. The train continued on, jolting and bustling through a dark tunnel with fluorescent lights hanging overhead. Everyone around him was talking in aggressive tones, on business calls, dealing with life situations and problems, but as Lance stood there with an arm around his boyfriend and his lips occasionally pressing into a lock of hair or on the top of an ear, time stood still. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I literally made another AO3 account to post this on that's separate from my main because I don't want anyone to know about this fic, mainly because it's incredibly self indulgent and fluffy and so sweet I might just throw up writing it. ;-;
> 
> Anyways, I have no idea what I'm planning to write for this storyline or anything like that. Like I said, this is completely self indulgent and fluffy. Also, yes it takes place a couple months in the future. Also no, i've never been to Korea nor do I speak Korean. Wikipedia has been my best friend trying to develop this concept :')
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed my so-sweet-to-the-point-of-disgusting klance fic. This took me two days to edit and write, and I'm an exceptionally slow writer, so you can see how desperately I needed this story to be put into words. 
> 
> Anyways, feel free to contact me for any reason (I'm always down for a convo) at [my tumblr!!](http://klancetic.tumblr.com)
> 
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated, I'm sure that the people on this website will relate the _most_ on how much approval and affection and validation an author needs to be okay with their work. Sure, this is self indulgent, but I'm an attention whore. *grabby hands to the kudos and comments im desperate for* 
> 
> Jokes aside, thank you for reading, and I hope you stick around to see whatever comes next :)
> 
> much love to you,,


	2. Aunt-Blocked

When Lance and Keith had left the train station hand-in-hand, Lance hadn’t expected everything to look so  _ green _ . The buildings somewhat resembled structures in The US, but there were shrubs lining the streets and intricate tiers of foreign-looking trees decorating every store front. Unlike the smoggy air and neutral colored streets back home, the store signs were vividly colorful and bright, and everyone wore a mixture of beautiful neon clothing. Even Keith’s lime green T-shirt fit into the scrambled color scheme of Lance’s first impression in this new country. 

 

Lance stuck out in the wrong way in his navy hoodie and ripped black jeans. Judging from the few glances that people shot him, Lance was certain that the police would be called if he so much as blinked in a threatening way. 

 

“Keith?” Lance murmured, eyes darting over to look at the boy. “Do you guys have police?” 

 

Keith grinned, holding in a laugh. “Are you worried?” 

 

“Terrified.” Lance half-joked, gripping Keith’s hand with a nervous intensity. 

 

“Well, yeah we have police, but you probably don't need to worry about them unless you cause bad shit.” Keith answered, oblivious of Lance’s anxious state. “They stop riots and can sometimes be assholes but they don't bang down doors or anything.” 

 

Lance hummed in response, insecure about another man who was giving him an accusatory glare from the other sidewalk. The two boys continued walking down the street, Keith’s short legs matching Lance’s short strides. 

 

They made small talk, insignificant things being twirled into a meaningful conversation. What restaurants were near Keith’s house, where he went if he had leisure time, who he was friends with that lived nearby. Unsurprisingly, Keith admitted that he didn’t have a lot of in-person friends, and most of his close friendships were online. Lance was the same way. 

 

“My house is up this street,” Keith finally said, urging Lance to walk faster with a tug on his hand. “You can see the water from up here.” 

 

“The water?” Lance questioned, wondering if Keith had a pool and was fumbling with his English again. 

 

Keith nodded enthusiastically. “It’s really pretty, I’m sure you’ll love it.” 

 

“I’m sure I will.” Lance replied, smiling. He decided that whatever it was Keith was sure that he would love, Lance was going to love it with his entire heart. That was the only option at this point--Keith was talking quickly with childish excitement, describing the beautiful blue sparkles with a sincere passion. 

 

Keith babbled on and on about the “water” until the two boys arrived at a stained oak door. Keith twisted the unlocked shining golden doorknob and pushed it open, walking into the dark house. Lance looked down at his dirty converse, absentmindedly wondering if he was supposed to take his shoes off before he went in, but Keith hadn’t taken  _ his _ shoes off, so maybe it was fine. 

 

Lance prayed that whatever Korean god might strike him down for dirtying the floors would forgive his ignorance as he took a tentative step inside. 

 

“So...yeah. This is it.” Keith declared awkwardly, spreading his arms out into an eagle pose, gesturing to the walls. “This is where I live.” 

 

It was beautiful. The walls were made of a paneled light wood, with the dark wooden floors covered by intricately pattern rugs. Purple flowers decorated the top of several stained-black wooden stands.  The color scheme was one that you saw professionals create in HGTV shows, with furniture nice enough to match. 

 

“It’s not much, and it’s kind of rubbish, but it’s enough for me.” Keith continued, sheepishly trying to wipe dust off of flower vases. 

 

Lance was gazing around in awe. “Don’t be so dismissive, it’s gorgeous.” He gushed, walking forward and letting his fingertips drag against the textured walls. “I’d love to live here.” 

 

“Do it.” 

 

The two words were in a different tone, the confidently daring words exiting Keith with a flourish. The boy took a slow step towards Lance, his earlier awkward demeanor vanishing into thin air. “Live here with me.”

 

Lance was frozen, his pointer and middle fingers halted on their journey against the wall. He couldn’t move as Keith took another step.  _ What is he doing _ ? 

 

When Keith got in range, he grasped Lance’s hands, balling them into fists before spreading their palms out together. Lance couldn’t help but notice how small Keith’s hands were. The tips of his fingers reached only to Lance’s top knuckle when their palms were together. 

 

However, Lance soon lost focus on Keith’s hands when he met the boy’s eyes. Curious was the only way to describe the fierce expression so evidently obvious yet hidden. An unidentifiable mood, but Lance knew exactly what Keith was thinking, and he wanted it too. 

 

Not tearing his eyes from Keith’s, but instead twisting his hands away to tug on the sleeve of his hoodie, moving the fabric downward. Keith’s hands fell to rest on Lance’s hips as the Cuban boy attempted to take his hoodie off. He didn’t think it was possible to take any sort of clothing off with Keith so close to him, but he managed it, letting the hoodie fall to the floor, standing bravely in a thin white muscle shirt. 

 

Lance was entirely ready to take that off, too, but Keith interrupted him, softly kissing Lance’s nose before meeting his lips. Needless to say, that distracted Lance from his shirt. 

 

_________________________

 

They were almost there, almost doing the do. Maybe not  _ the _ do, but things were  _ happening _ . Lance’s jeans were unbuttoned and sagging, his chest bare, he knew he’d have to cover up hickies tomorrow, and he yearned to get Keith out of his outfit. As hard as he was, he knew the inevitable cock-block was coming. There wasn’t a chance that Keith would let his clothes come off, for obvious reasons. 

 

But even before the cock-block came, the aunt-block came. 

 

Yep, Keith’s aunt had walked in on the boys having a somewhat-unclothed makeout. Great first impression. 

 

Keith looked like he was about to shit himself, and Lance  _ was _ about to shit himself. “Hey,” Lance valiantly sputtered, ashamed to meet the woman’s eyes and unsure if he could scramble to get his clothes on or if he should just stay still in a desperate attempt that she’d ignore him. “I’m Lance.” 

 

Then Lance realized he was speaking English, not pulling out his amateur Korean, and inwardly kicked himself. This woman, Keith’s sole guardian, had seen Lance shirtless and hard before he’d even introduced himself. 

 

Keith spoke quickly and quietly, his words blending together into mush. Lance understood a few of the words, but the only ones he was confident in were pronouns. He, I, we, repeated several times in the jumble of an apology that Keith was spewing out. 

 

Lance took a chance and leaned down to grab his hoodie, ignoring his white tank top, slithering into it in record time. When his head finally poked through the neck, he managed to make eye contact with Keith’s aunt. Surprisingly, she looked amused, her lips curled into a half grin and her smile lines wrinkling. 

 

She said something to Keith in a playful tone, dragging out the last syllable, and Keith immediately broke into laughter, his cheeks flushing a vibrant red as giggles escaped. 

 

“What’d she say?” Lance whispered, a mixture of confusion and worry knotted in his chest. 

 

“She-she said she’s glad I’m finally getting some ‘sugar,’” Keith combusted into laughter after talking, his left hand cradling his abdomen. Lance glanced over at the aunt, grinning. She met his gaze evenly, eyes twinkling with interest. 

 

“Come, Lance,” she said in accented English. “Let’s eat dinner.” 

 

The aunt turned away and walked down a hallway, vanishing from sight. Keith’s hands touched Lance’s stomach, moving down to fiddle with the button of his jeans. 

 

Lance gave Keith a wary look, telling him telepathically to stop whatever he was doing, but Keith replied with a short: “I don’t want your pants unbuttoned while you’re eating dinner with my aunt.” Lance blushed as he realized that he hadn’t fixed his jeans by himself, and didn’t respond as Keith finished. 

 

“Also, Lance. Raincheck.” 

 

Keith winked, a gesture of ultimate cringiness and adorableness. Lance swooned. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't write make out scenes without making someone sound like a lizard ;-; also this is unedited so please ignore the countless amount of typos that are surely plastered all over this chapter, my apologies 
> 
> ALSO FORESHADOWING TO VERY IMPORTANT PLOT TWIST HNNNNNG
> 
> again, thank you for reading and feel free to drop a kudos or comment! see y'all later...
> 
> much love,,


End file.
